Musée Ludwig
Le musée Ludwig (Museum Ludwig) est l'un des plus importants musées de Cologne, en Allemagne. Présentation Le musée Ludwig a été ouvert en 1976 suite au don de près de 350 œuvres d'art modernes par Irene et Peter Ludwig. Une collection impressionnante d'œuvres expressionniste et moderne. La collection Pop Art avec les maîtres tel que Roy Lichtenstein, Rosenquist, Warhol ou Wesselmann est la plus importante hors des Etats Unis. Le Museum Ludwig dispose également, après Barcelone et Paris, de la troisième plus grande collection Picasso au monde. Celle-ci constitue une section à travers son œuvre où toutes les phases de production de l'artiste ainsi que tous les genres, matériaux et techniques sont représentés. De plus, une collection unique d'œuvres de l'avant-garde russe des années 1905-1935 est déposée au musée. En 1986, le Museum Ludwig est hébergé dans un bâtiment propre situé entre la cathédrale, le Rhin et la gare centrale qu'il partage avec le Wallraf-Richartz-Museum. Le bâtiment abrite également la Philharmonie. Artistes et œuvres (sélection) *Pierre Alechinsky : Coupe sombre (1968). *Josef Albers : Green Scent (1963). *Georg Baselitz : Die grosse Nacht im Eimer / La grande nuit est fichue (1962-1963), Die grossen Freunde / Les grands amis (1965), Die Peitschenfrau / La femme au fouet (1965), Der Wald auf dem Kopf / La forêt sur la tête (1969), Modell für eine Skulptur / Modèle pour une sculpture (1980), Pastorale (Die Nacht)/Pastorale (La nuit) et Pastorale (Der Tag)/Pastorale (Le jour) (1985-1986), Die letzte Kurt, Kurt, Kurt / La dernière Kurt, Kurt, Kurt (1991). *Jean-Charles Blais : courir... (1985) *Peter Blake : ABC Minors (1955), Bo Diddley (1963). *Christo: Machine à écrire *Jan Dibbets *Jean Dieuzaide *Otto Dix : Bildnis des Dr. Hans Koch (1921), Vorstadtszene (1922), Mädchen mit rosa Bluse (1923), Bildnis Frau Dr. Koch (1923), Bildnis des Dichters Thedor Däubler (1927), Selbstbildnis (1931). * Marcel Duchamp :Roue de Bicyclette * * Franz Gertsch *Nathalie Gontcharoff : Nature morte à la peau de tigre (1908), Portrait de Larionov (1913), Vendeuse d'oranges (1916). * Renato Guttuso *Richard Hamilton : My Marilyn (paste-up) (1964). *David Hockney : Sunbather / Bain de soleil (1966). * Duane Hanson : Woman with a Purse / Femme au sac en bandoulière (1974). *Jasper Johns : Untitled (1972). *Allen Jones : Figure Falling / Chute (1964), Perfect Match / Partenaire idéale (1966-1967). *Edward Kienholz : Night of Nights / Nuit des nuits (1961), The Portable War Memorial / Monuments aux morts portable (1968). *Roy Lichtenstein : Takka-Takka (1962), Mad Scientist / Le savant fou (1963), M-Maybe / P-Peut-être (1965), Explosion n° 1 (1965), Study for Preparedness / Étude pour Disponibilité (1968), Red Barn II / Grange rouge II (1969), Landscape with Figures and Rainbow / Paysage avec figures et arc-en-ciel (1980). *Kasimir Malevitch *Amedeo Modigliani : L'Algérienne (1917). *László Moholy-Nagy : Grau-Schwarz-Blau / Gris-Noir-Bleu (1920), Auf weissen Grund / Sur fond blanc (1923). *Nam June Paik * Bruce Nauman *Kenneth Noland : Provence (1960), Shadow Line / Ligne d'ombre (1967). * Claes Oldenburg : The Street / La rue (1960), Success Plant / Félicitations pour l'avancement (1961), White Shirt with Blue Tie / Chemise blanche et cravate bleue (1961), Green Legs with Shoes / Jambes vertes avec chaussures (1961), Restaurant Objects (Ghost Dinner) / Objets de restaurants (le repas fantômatique) (1964), Soft Washstand (Ghost version) / Lavabo mou (version tissu) (1965), Bathtub (Hard Model) / Baignoire (version dure) (1966) *Irving Penn *Pablo Picasso * Sigmar Polke *Robert Rauschenberg : Odalisque (1955-1958), Allegory / Allégorie (1959-1960), Wall Street (1961), Black Market / Marché noir (1961), Axle / Axe (1964), Bible Bike (Borealis) (1991). * Gerhard Richter : Ema - Akt auf einer Treppe / Ema - Nu dans un escalier (1966), 48 Porträts / 48 Portraits (1971-1972), Abstrakt Nr. 599 / Abstrait n° 599 (1986) *James Rosenquist : Rainbow / Arc-en-ciel (1961), Untitled (Joan Crawford says...) / Sans titre (Joan Crawford dit...) (1964), Horse blinders / Œillères pour cheval (1968-1969), Starthief / Voleur d'étoiles (1980). *Nicolas Schöffer : Chronos 5 (1960). * George Segal : Woman washing her Feet in a Sink / Femme se lavant les pieds dans un lavabo (1964-1965), The Restaurant Window I / La fenêtre du restaurant I (1967) *Kishin Shinoyama *Frank Stella : Seven Steps (1959), Ctesiphon III (1968), Bonin Night Heron No. 1 (1976). * Andy Warhol : Two Dollars Bills (Front and Rear) / 80 billets de deux dollars (recto et verso) (1962), 129 Die in Jet (Plane Crash) / 129 morts (catastrophe aérienne) (1962), Close Cover before Striking (Pepsi-Cola) / Refermer avant d'allumer (Pepsi Cola) (1962), Do it Yourself (Landscape) / Modèle pour peintres amateurs(paysage) (1962), Two Elvis / Double Elvis (1963), Red Race Riot / Émeute raciale rouge (1963), Boxes / Boîtes (1964), Flowers / Fleurs (1964). *Tom Wesselmann : Bathtub 3 / Baignoire 3 (1963), Landscape No.2 / Paysage n° 2 (1964), Great American Nude / Grand nu américain (1967). Galerie * Site officiel Tom Wesselmann Bathtub 3 (1963) Marisol Escobar, '' La Visite'' Andy Warhol, Boxes (1964) Catégorie:Musée d'art contemporain en Allemagne